


Glow

by Aliseia



Series: La Part Des Anges [10]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Un filo di luce s’avvolge a spirale dalle persiane chiuse alla coperta sul letto che s’arriccia in onde, mentre i due stretti sotto le lenzuola non provano neanche a districarsi nel loro sensuale intreccio di gambe.





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miky30](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Miky30).



> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Romantico - Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel; Altri   
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: Questo racconto è dedicato a Miky30, nel giorno del suo compleanno. E poiché noi tre, slashers della Trilijah, compiamo gli anni nel giro di un mese, è anche per tutte noi. Quelle che, in un paragrafo scherzoso di meta-writing, ho soprannominato Les Soeurs (Miky, Abby and me XDD ).  
> Dediche: A Miky (auguri tesoro!). A Abby (un altro risveglio, sono incorreggibile! XD)  
> Rating: VM14   
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademu-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Glow***

   
   
Un filo di luce s’avvolge a spirale dalle persiane chiuse alla coperta sul letto che s’arriccia in onde, mentre i due stretti sotto le lenzuola non provano neanche a districarsi nel loro sensuale intreccio di gambe.  
Di solito Elijah è il primo ad alzarsi, serio e corrucciato su una tazzina di caffè nero che riflette il suo umore, preoccupato delle sorti del mondo e di una famiglia in particolare. Della famiglia di vampiri più potente e feroce che la storia abbia mai conosciuto… ma come puoi spiegarlo all’austero vampiro che, già vestito di tutto punto, è solito per prima cosa consultare tv, radio e computer, sintonizzandosi sulle notizie che ad altri sembrano irrilevanti? Su sparizioni, strani incendi, riti innominabili di cui restano immonde tracce in case e palazzi abbandonati da tempo?  
Elijah Mikaelson ha un compito da assolvere. L’avrà sempre.  
Lo sguardo si perde sulla superficie immota del suo caffè non più bollente. Sorbito di solito in un angolo livido della piccola cucina, all’alba, con il cielo e il mare che piano piano assumono tinte di rosa, di pesca, di miele, per concedersi infine al trionfo di qualche splendida aurora.  
   
Oggi no, però. Oggi non è il caso. Una cara amica deve passare a trovarli, una delle poche che i due frequentano a Marsiglia. Streghe.  
Elijah era un po’ incerto nell’ammetterle nella propria casa, ma a Tristan piacciono.  
Tre streghe pasticcione, troppo emotive, facili al pianto e alle recriminazioni… ma tre streghe potenti.  
Di quelle capaci di riscrivere la storia. Tristan le chiama “Les Soeurs”, in una graziosa imitazione del nome della sua antica alleanza vampirica. Oggi è il compleanno della più piccola, e di certo vorranno la complicità di Milord per festeggiare in modo adeguato.  
   
Elijah allunga un braccio, con la sua presa vigorosa acciuffa il piccolo ribelle che a fatica credeva già di averla fatta franca. Tristan sbuffa, cede apparentemente alla lieve prepotenza, gli rivolge un sorriso più luminoso dell’alba.  
Il sole infine si rivela, come se anziché proseguire il proprio lento arco nel cielo facesse un balzo: un raggio entra dalle persiane come un dardo, taglia in due le coperte e s’affretta sui riccioli spettinati di Tristan, quasi scuri contro il cuscino, sul petto ampio che già un poco accelera mentre si solleva. Indugia, illumina senza spiegarne il mistero i capezzoli rosei, turgidi come boccioli, il rilievo delicato dei muscoli sul ventre. Un bacio un po’ più audace del Sire gli strappa un lamento.  
Poi, proprio quando sembra essersi arreso, con uno scatto Tristan ribalta le posizioni, a cavalcioni sull’altro si piega e con grazia affonda i denti nel naso e nelle guance del suo signore.  
Piccoli morsi provocanti che in altri momenti sarebbero il preludio di un incontro più intimo e prolungato… «Ti preparo il caffè.» mormora seducente all’orecchio dell’Originale.  
Elijah scuote la testa, la mano indugia sul fianco nudo del suo compagno. Le lunghe dita flessibili sfiorano i  boxer, ne forzano per scherzo il bordo arricciato.  
È abitudine del piccolo Conte indossarli anche sotto le lenzuola, il nobile signorino giudica che dormire nudi sia una barbarie e si concede in tutto il suo niveo splendore solo nel sesso e nei momenti che seguono. Sempre troppo brevi per Elijah che lo vorrebbe sempre nudo e sempre arreso tra le sue braccia. «Sei un barbaro.» conferma sempre Tristan. Andando di solito con lo sguardo ai boxer neri dell’altro, gettati senza attenzione in qualche angolo irraggiungibile della stanza da letto. A terra, perduti tra le coperte, appesi a uno dei pomi del letto.  
I suoi, di un elegante color ghiaccio (ma ne ha anche di blu, vezzosamente intonati agli occhi) riposano puliti e stirati in due cassetti dell’elegante mobile nel corridoio. Un paio, quelli che indossa, sono meticolosamente piegati sulla testiera del letto.  
   
Ora la mano di Elijah insiste pericolosamente sul bordo setato, e allora Tristan avvicina la faccia e strofina il naso sul suo. «Non ora, mio signore. Ci aspettano.»  
Difficile resistere a quel sorriso. Ancor meno a quel bacio, carico di promesse.  
Tristan veloce e morbido come un gatto gli scivola tra le braccia, ed è già in piedi.  
L’alba ha sciolto quel grumo di nuvole che oscurava il sole e ora la luce entra a fiotti, dardi obliqui e lucenti che scendono sulla sua testa, su quel minuscolo ricciolo che non troverà mai il suo posto, sull’oro antico di quei capelli.  
Poi si volta. Elijah osserva con un misto di tenerezza e di desiderio le gambe magre, i fianchi rotondi ma inconfondibilmente virili. Quel corpo tenero e fresco, forte e presto celato dai boxer e dai pantaloni del pigiama di raso.  
Sorride sprofondato nel suo cuscino, una mano che distrattamente carezza la barba bruna.  
   
È un nuovo giorno, e gli ospiti attendono.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
* Glow è il titolo di un pezzo strumentale dei Lights & Motion, già usato nell’OST di Vampire Diaries. Nel mio headcanon è anche la soneria del cellulare di Milord. Ma quella è un’altra storia…  
  


End file.
